<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Does a Moment Last Forever? by Lichinamo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994075">How Does a Moment Last Forever?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichinamo/pseuds/Lichinamo'>Lichinamo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we deserve a soft epilogue my love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, Continuation of my last fic, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I couldn’t stop thinking about it so I was like what the hell, M/M, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, it’s a fix it lads, my boys deserve a happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichinamo/pseuds/Lichinamo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen and Curt laying in bed together after they get out of the Russian weapons facility.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we deserve a soft epilogue my love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Does a Moment Last Forever?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curt rested his head on Owen’s chest, feeling it rise and fall as he took in each breath. They’d made it out. They’d won.</p><p>Curt had won.</p><p>Owen’s voice, tinged with sleep, cut through his thoughts. “Love?” He sounded groggy, and only half-awake.</p><p>“Sorry, doll,” Curt said quietly. “I thought you were asleep.”</p><p>Owen’s arms circled around Curt’s waist and pulled him closer. “You’ve been clingy- well, clingier than usual, that is- all night. I got worried.” He cupped the back of Curt’s head in his hand, running his thumb in a soothing circular motion.</p><p>Curt closed his eyes and just nuzzled deeper into Owen’s chest as he rested his hand beside his face, breathing every last bit of the Brit in. “I just missed you, is all.”</p><p>“I missed you too, Curt.” Curt was so close to Owen that he could feel his chest vibrate as each word was spoken.</p><p>“Owen?” Curt asked quietly. “I never want this to end.”</p><p>“Me either, my love,” Owen whispered. “We’ll just have to make it last forever.”</p><p>And we will, Curt promised himself internally. We will.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>